


'Tis Better to Give Than to Receive

by wowbright



Series: Klaine One-Shots [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine PWP character study of sub!Blaine with blowjobs and 69. It's earlyish!Klaine with Blaine being inherently subby, not an explicitly D/s scenario. ~950 words, NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis Better to Give Than to Receive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetimesinbetween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimesinbetween/gifts).



When Kurt and Blaine move from the kitchen to read their homework on the couch, it somehow turns into a shirts-off makeout session, which quickly turns into Kurt getting a blowjob – an event that is entirely unplanned, but much appreciated by both parties.

"Kurt, I want to do that again," Blaine says only five minutes after Kurt comes. He hasn’t moved from his spot on the rug since he finished going down on Kurt. He likes staying on the floor like this, curling his legs under him and settling his head against Kurt’s lap.

Kurt chuckles and pets Blaine’s head. "Don't you want a little reciprocity first?"[[MORE]]

"Letting me do that again would be reciprocity." Blaine gazes up with an admiration that makes Kurt’s belly flutter, then lays an open-mouthed kiss on his waist. "I love sucking your dick. I'm so lucky you let me."

Kurt snorts. "Um, I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one."

"No, I am," Blaine says, but the words are muffled because he's licking a trail up toward Kurt's nipple, and apparently Kurt tastes so good that he can't lift his tongue off long enough to speak.

"You're crazy."

Blaine does break away now to look up at Kurt with wide eyes. _" 'Tis better to give than to receive,"_ he quotes. "Well, most of the time. I _do_ like receiving from you on occasion. Your mouth is –" Blaine sinks back onto his heels. "I don't think there are words to describe what your mouth is, Kurt."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"The best."

Kurt leans forward until their noses are almost touching. "So maybe you _will_ let me go down on you?"

"Mmmm, if you _must_ go down on me, I'd rather it be sixty-nine." Blaine raises himself up and settles onto the couch next to Kurt. “I want to taste you again.”

"That sounds nice." Kurt kisses Blaine's earlobe.

"Nice?"

"Better than nice."

Kurt says smugly that they should probably study a bit more before they move on to step two. He still needs to recover a little and anyway, he knows how much Blaine likes the challenge of waiting when Kurt tells him to. So they read with Blaine’s head securely in Kurt’s lap, and Kurt’s hand stroking Blaine’s hair like a cat’s.  Even though he’s hard the whole time and his fly is pressing uncomfortably against his cock, Blaine can concentrate pretty well on his studying as long as Kurt’s hand is on him. This, he thinks, is as good as the sex in its own way.

Blaine finishes his reading before Kurt but he doesn’t close his book. He doesn’t want to make Kurt feel rushed. So he just stares vacantly at the pages and concentrates on the feeling of Kurt’s thigh against his cheek, Kurt’s fingers in his hair.

“Sweetheart, are you still reading?” Kurt says after a while – Blaine’s not sure how long, because when he’s in that space where he feels so perfectly held by Kurt, he loses his sense of time. Maybe it’s been a few minutes, maybe an hour. It’s all the same to him.

“No,” Blaine says, looking up at Kurt’s concerned eyes. “I finished a while ago.”

“And you’ve just been waiting?”

Blaine smiles sheepishly. “Yes.”

“You’re adorable.” Kurt fluffs his hair – something that would annoy the bejeezus out of Blaine if anyone else tried it. But when it’s Kurt, it’s different.

Blaine presses his scalp into Kurt’s hand. “So can I taste you again?”

Kurt smirks. “Yes, you may.”

Blaine’s cock swells.

*

The feeling that Blaine gets when he’s tasting Kurt and being tasted is almost spiritual. He feels transcendent, like he’s lost himself (his insecurities, his ego) completely and just _is._ It’s a lot like Blaine imagined heaven would be when he was little and still believed in such things.

Kurt’s mouth is wet around him, slick tongue sliding up and down his shaft. He licks erratically as he gets more excited, without the precision he demands of himself in the outside world, and it’s so hot – the sloppiness of it, the wantonness of it, and the way Kurt keeps moaning louder and louder, sending a deep thrum down to Blaine’s balls.

Blaine wraps his hands around Kurt’s ass and relaxes his throat so he can pull Kurt closer, deeper, until the tip of Kurt’s cock nudges the back of his throat.

Kurt lets out another vibrating moan before pulling off of Blaine’s cock just long enough to murmur, “Oh, god, you’re so good, Blaine. I love you so much, you’re so –” Kurt thrusts his hips erratically, sinking himself crown-deep into Blaine’s throat, and plunges his mouth back onto Blaine’s cock.

Saliva drips down both their chins, down their shafts, into the soft curls of their pubic hair.  Blaine wants to whisper _I love you_ back but he doesn’t want to come up for air. He wants Kurt to fuck his throat with reckless abandon, wants Kurt to come inside him, wants Kurt to have the same ecstatic feeling that’s blooming right now in his own heart.

Blaine comes then without any premonition he’s about to. His balls churn and his cock spurts onto Kurt’s tongue. Kurt moans with the abandon he does when he’s coming himself, and Blaine pulses – his body finding more to give up, more to wring from himself and this moment.

When he starts going soft, Kurt keeps sucking him anyway, and it should be too sensitive and maybe it _is_ too sensitive but Blaine doesn’t care because Kurt is humming and sliding  greedily into Blaine’s throat like he belongs there and this is perfect. The world is perfect, just the way it is.


End file.
